This invention relates generally to attaching tubelike members to a support member and more specifically to a nut locking arrangement which can be used in support systems such as for fuel elements in nuclear reactors.
The single most important operational section of a nuclear reactor is the nuclear core. The core basically consists of a number of fuel elements or fuel assemblies which in turn are composed of a number of tubular like entities, including fuel rods and control rods. The present state of the art shows control rods equipped with guide tubes which are supplied with threaded connections to secure the guide tube to the "upper" and "lower" end fittings by a welded lock nut arrangement. Firm attachment is necessary as this particular portion of the assembly can be subjected to any number of disturbances due to fluid flow or thermal variations and the like. However, the need arises to remove the rods for various reasons such as inspection, maintenance or replacement. Removal of the welded lock nut is both time consuming and difficult. What is needed is a simpler approach to the problem but one that will yet provide the structural integrity of welded type construction.